Hayato (MapleStory)
Summary Kenji Anegasaki, better known by his epithet as the Bladed Falcon Hayato, is a samurai in an alternate version of Sengoku-era Japan. Renowned for his mastery of battojutsu and iaijutsu, the arts of drawing a sword and cutting an opponent down in a single stroke, he joins several other factions in their attempts to stop the bloodthirsty warlord Oda Nobunaga from becoming ascending and becoming the "Devil King of the Sixth Heaven". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Kenji Anegasaki, epithet "Bladed Falcon Hayato" Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Late teens to early twenties Classification: Human, Sengoku-era Samurai, Warrior, Protector of Princess Sakuno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Pseudo-Teleportation, Master Swordsman, Can call down a rain of swords to impale nearby foes, Can ignore a portion of his opponent's defense, Can heal himself as he strikes his opponents, Resistance to Status Effects, including Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Petrification, and can shrug them off through sheer force of will, Can double jump Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Should at least be comparable to the Explorers, The Resistance, and the Cygnus Knights) Speed: Unknown (Like all MapleStory characters, he is more than capable of dodging lightning, laser, and meteor-based attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Is completely unencumbered by heavy plate mail) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class Durability: At least Large Country level via power-scaling Stamina: High (Killing hundreds of monsters is considered a daily chore in Maple World, single-handedly cleaved his way through Nobunaga's guards with no signs of exhaustion) Range: Several meters with normal attacks, At least several dozen meters with Summer Rain and Hitokiri Hundred Strike Standard Equipment: His personal katana, Mist Cutter, The Fire Phoenix Blade, a kodachi Intelligence: Hayato is a master swordsman who specializes in the use of iaijutsu to cut down multiple foes in an instant. He is renowned for his prowess on the battlefield and was charged with single-handedly storming Nobunaga's castle to save Princess Sakuno when an entire coalition army could not. His bladework is infamous for being extremely rapid and fluid, which is reflected in-game by the fact that virtually all of skill tie into each other for rapid combos. Weaknesses: Several of his abilities have mana costs and cooldowns (which are heavily exaggerated in-game for gameplay purposes), He has not shown any prowess in hand-to-hand combat, making him much more vulnerable when disarmed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Auxiliary Skills *'Akatsuki Blossoms:' Hayato shrugs off Status effects like Mind Manipulation and Petrification through sheer force of will. *'Akatsuki Hero:' Hayato's pride as a samurai allows Princess Sakuno to confer her blessings upon him, greatly boosting his strength, dexterity, luck, and clarity of mind. *'Battoujutsu Dash:' Hayato uses special stepping techniques to close a gap virtually instantly, seemingly phasing through all attacks in his path. *'Bushin Shourai:' (Prospects of a Warrior God) Hayato's exerts additional Ki to temporarily push himself past his normal limits, greatly increasing his normal health and mana reserves as well as increasing his strength and speed. *'Eye for an Eye:' Hayato's reflexes are so refined that he will instinctively parry most attacks, even when caught from behind, before retaliating with a swift strike in return. *'God of Blades:' Hayato summons the guardians spirits of the sword to greatly raise his striking strength and renders him virtually immune to all status effects while halving incoming elemental damage. *'Iron Skin:' Hayato steels himself against incoming attacks, greatly increasing his resistance against Status Effects and Elemental Attacks. *'Jinsoku:' (Swiftness) Hayato's mastery of Ki allows him to read his opponent's attacks and dodge them more easily while maintaining an invisible barrier that cuts the damage he takes to a fraction of its normal value that remains for as long as he avoids getting hit. *'Ittou Ryoudan:' (Cleaving In Two With A Single Strike) Hayato's bladework allows him to cleave through the toughest of armor and ignore a significant portion of his opponent's defenses. *'Katana Booster:' Hayato bolsters himself with Ki, doubling his attack speed in the process. *'Merciless Blade:' Hayato's bladework cuts deeply into his opponent's bodies with his katana, causing them to rapidly bleed out over time. *'Quick Draw:' Hayato enters a stance specialized for one-on-one dueling, expending his Ki to greatly boost his overall striking strength, attack speed, and ignore a portion of his foe's defense. In addition, he will gain "sword energy" to charge his "spirit sword" as he continues to trade blows with his opponent, further boosting his combat prowess over time and stunning his foes with the speed and force behind his strikes. *'Warrior's Heart:' A secret Battojutsu technique allows Hayato to heal himself with every successful blow, closing his wounds every time he cuts down his opponents. *'Willow Dodge:' Hayato's incredible concentration allows him to boost his power every time he dodges his foe's attacks. Attack Skills *'Dankuusen:' (Vacuum Flash) Hayato swift slices past his target(s), moving in a straight line even if he is in mid-air. *'Hien:' (Flying Swallow) Hayato rapidly rises into the air while slicing through all foes around him. *'Issen:' (One Flash) Hayato slices through the vitals of his enemies with a single slash. This attack is performed so quickly that they do not feel its effects until after he sheathes his sword, dealing massive damage and raising his chances of dealing decisive blows afterward. *'Rising Slash:' Hayato leaps into the air while delivering an upward slash, carrying his foes with him to be cut apart by his techniques. *'Sanrenzan:' (Three Cleaving Blades) A rapid three-stage attack and Hayato's signature technique, slicing foes several meters away with rapid swings of his sword that have been charged with ki that strike foes multiple times. He can use this attack continuously, with the arcs of ki striking foes from multiple directions at once. ** Blade Flash: The Quick Draw variation, Hayato rapidly draws and sheathes his blade multiple times in an instant to deal devastating damage to a single target. *'Senpuusen:' (Whirlwind Flash): Hayato becomes a whirlwind of death as he rushes forward, knocking foes aside and into the air and stabbing his opponents vitals when used alongside Shouryuusen. *'Shinsoku:' After entering a Quick Draw stance, Hayato rapidly slices an opponent with a flurry of blows as he presses forward. *'Shouryuusen:' (Rising Dragon Flash) Hayato swings his sword to generate a whirlwind that lifts his foes into the air. *'Sweeping Sword:' Hayato leaps in front of fleeing enemies and drags them back towards his starting position with his blade. *'Youyousen:' (Hawk's Talon Flash) Hayato leaps into the air before diving downward at an angle with his sword draw, slicing through all foes in his path. Hyper Skills * Engetsuzan: (Scathing Moon Slash) Hayato uses the power of the crescent moon to deal a devastating series of one-hundred and thirty-two slashes to all foes nearby, dealing heavy damage and recharging his Spirit Sword. * Falcon's Honor: Hayato summons the power of his ancestors and allies, generating a massive whirlwind that deals massive damage to all foes in his vicinity. * Hitokiri Hundred Strike: Hayato disappears from sight entirely before unleashing a blindingly fast series of blows that wipe out all foes in his vicinity, sending all who survived flying. * Shippuu: Samidarejin: (Whirlwind: Early Summer Rain Sword) One of Hayato's strongest techniques, he rapidly swings his blade to attack all enemies in sight before causing it to rain phantasmal swords, impaling whatever remains. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 6